


Blind Date

by VivaldiChase



Series: Produce 101 Compilation [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M, im sorry, mentions of eunki, rated t for hyeongseop and justins mouths, rushed and ugly, theyre all the same age except for zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: "Dude, I just realized I literally know nothing about the dude I'm about to date. Aside from the fact he has them bling bling.""I'm going to ignore the second sentence. You make me cringe sometimes."In which Hyeongseop has a blind date and Justin and Euiwoong are good friends.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> im emo yuehua trash
> 
> zhengting hasnt shown his face for days where is my man

"How do I look-"

"With your eyes dumbass."

"Fuck you Justin. I wasn't even done with my question." Justin stuck his tongue out and returned to his game. Hyeongseop rolled his eyes and rummaged into his closet for something that would match his light pink dress shirt. Today, Euiwoong set him up a blind date at a really expensive restaurant though Hyeongseop protested because the price of one dish was almost the price of his entire grocery list, Euiwoong said the person he's meeting up is willing to pay for everything.

Hyeongseop feels bad for letting someone else pay for him especially with something as expensive as dinner when they could literally meet at the burger joint near his apartment but Euiwoong said the person he's seeing would be coming from an event and it would too much of a hassle for him to go farther. Being the nice person Hyeongseop is, he agreed and even asked for the person's number so that they could be in contact but Euiwoong being the little shit he is, hung up.

"If you don't have a coat or anything, you can get the black one from my closet." Justin put down the controller and rolled on the carpet, "You're going to make a mess and Zheng-ge would kill you before you could step out."

Hyeongseop gave an exaggerated turn and put a hand on his chest and stared at the youngest with his mouth opened wide, "You would let me borrow a blazer? A blazer that probably costs more that my own life and this apartment's rent combined?"

Justin rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his direction, "You're being dramatic! My clothes aren't that expensive!"

"Dude. Your fucking sweater costs like $336 dollars and you just used it for the ball paint game thing."

"That isn't much?" Justin stared at him in confusion and Hyeongseop just shook his head and slipped out of his room to Justin's room. Even though he had his own room, Justin preferred to stay in Hyeongseop's room because "it's more comfortable" but he knows it's because Justin isn't used to sleeping alone. He opened the door and went straight to the closet.

Grabbed the said coat and returned to his room. Justin was no where to be seen but he probably went to the kitchen or bathroom. Hyeongseop shrugged and started to change into the clothes that he has. He's not fond of wearing formal clothing and he's hasn't gone to a formal (aside from the school dance but he never really does anything. He just signs in for the attendance and leaves) in years so it feels kinda off wearing the clothes.

Justin re-entered the room with a make-up kit and different brands of gel and placed it on the desk. He turned to Hyeongseop and raised an eyebrow when the elder was just laying on his bed.

"Get your ass over here and sit down. You're not going out with _that_ face."

Hyeongseop tried to run away but well, Justin's height and strength are three times better than his.

\----

"Hyeongseop where are you-- _holy shit._ " Euiwoong's jaw dropped when he saw his bestfriend on the couch.

"Woong, how many times do I have to tell not to curse outloud!" Jungjung entered the room carrying take-out boxes that seems to be like their dinner. His eyes landed on Hyeongseop and tilted his head, "Justin, why do you have a stranger on the couch? What did I say about randomly inviting people in the apartment just to do their make-up?"

"So how'd I do? Didn't want to overdo the eyes and hair." Justin gestured, "Not my best but I tried to make sure your friend doesn't run away when he sees this dumbass' face."

Euiwoong gave a nod of approval and patted Justin's shoulder, "You did well. I'm treating you after your exams. Anyways, Seoppie let's go his meeting is almost finished. Better arrive early!"

Hyeongseop grunted and waved goodbye to his other friends and follower Euiwoong out of the door.

"Oh! Was that Hyeongseop? You did well with the make-up. I didn't recognize him."

"If you let me do your make-up even _once,_ Eunki-hyung-"

"Don't continue that sentence and eat your food quietly."

\----

"Dude, I just realized I literally know nothing about the dude I'm about to date. Aside from the fact he has them bling bling."

"I'm going to ignore the second sentence. You make me cringe sometimes." Euiwoong stopped the car at the red light and turned to Hyeongseop, "Well what do you want to know?"

"His name? Age? Occupation?" Hyeongseop tried to ruffle his hair but Euiwoong slapped it away.

"His name is Choi Seunghyuk, he's your age don't worry about that at least. He works at a family company not sure what's the position but it's quite high I think" He started the car and glanced at Hyeongseop to make sure his hair isn't messed up, "I met him because his mom is my mom's bestfriend. Oh, I heard he also sings pretty well."

Hyeongseop zoned out of his bestfriend's rambling. All he wanted to make sure was that whoever he was about to meet wasn't part of the mafia or something like that. He's still scared of meeting this man named Seunghyuk. His past experiences of blind dates always end up with assholes trying to get into his pants and he's not sure if he can deal with that again tonight especially after last time. He didn't notice that he was already being dragged out of the car. Hyeongseop snapped out of his thoughts when Euiwoong mentioned his name to the receptionist. 

The restaurant was the usual restaurant he sees on the dramas on tv with the chandeliers, the women in heavy jewelry, the men in branded suits and wine in their hands. The atmosphere itself screamed _expensive_ and foreign to Hyeongseop. He was used to small diners and fast food chains with busy chattering and shouting from both workers and costumers. In here, the sounds are from the musicians on stage and the tinkling of wine glasses being served from table to table.

"Call me or Jungjung-hyung if anything happens. I know you have us both on speed dial." Euiwoong gave him a little push and stayed on his place while Hyeongseop warily followed the waitress inside the restaurant.

Hyeongseop passed by different people with seemingly high social statuses. He could occasionally feel eyes on him and it made the hair on his skin stand. He didn't like being eyed or stared it, it makes him feel uncomfortable and gullible. The waitress leads him to a table that was far from the front and prying eyes but visible to the workers if ever something is needed. He asks for a glass of water and thanks the waitress. Hyeongseop takes out his phone and decides to text Justin while waiting.

**seoppie: ok so im here and**   
**seoppie: yALL I FEEL SO RICH AND IMPORTANT**

**floptin: wdym yall im only one but anyways congrats that's only for today lmaoooo**

**seoppie: listen u flopping gay fish**   
**seoppie: i am important in all ur lives**   
**seoppie: and im basically rich bc of u and jungjung-hyung  
 **seoppie: but mostly u so ur statement is invalid****

****floptin: well then if thats the case**  
floptin: shouldnt you be grateful to your sugar daddy ;)))**

**seoppie: i,,,**

**floptin: mmhm watcha say**

"I'm sorry. Did you wait for long?" 

Hyeongseop stared at the man that took a seat infront of him. He had a pretty hair color that seemed to be a mix of green and blonde. His suit was similar to what he was wearing, the only difference what that the inner shirt was green. Hyeongseop didn't like the color green but it looked good on the man infront of him. The other man was staring at him too. Anyone looking at then would think that they were having a staring contest.

"Did I sit at the wrong table?" The man chuckles nervously.

"No, no, not at all!" Hyeongseop shrinks at how loud his voice was, "I mean.. Uh, you must be Mr. Choi?"

"Just Seunghyuk please," He smiled and gestured to a waiter, "I'm sorry if this meeting was quite sudden. My mother can be very... Convincing to her friends. Euiwoong must've had a difficult time."

Hyeongseop waited for him to finish talking to the waiter. He looked at the menu earlier and he almost choked at the price. He politely declined the offer of wine and decided on something non-alcoholic. He didn't know what to order either. Whenever they head out to events (mostly because of Euiwoong), the food would always be planned and served on the plate by the time it's about to eat. He had no idea what they were made of or what's appropriate to order.

"Hyeongseop. What would you want to eat?" Seunghyuk gently asks. Hyeongseop gave him a smile and gently shrugged his shoulders. He's glad the waiter didn't see that action. Seunghyuk nodded and turned back to the waiter, "He'll have the same."

The waiter bowed and headed over to the kitchen. Seunghyuk excused himself to head over the restroom and Hyeongseop pulled out his phone to text Justin again.

**seoppie: shIT HES HOT**

**floptin: PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN**

**seoppie: HE LITERALLY ARRIVED LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TAKE A PIC**

**floptin: u arent a ninja smh but im surprised you liked him right away**   
**floptin: usually youre like "hes handsome but eh" or "why did you set me up with him"**

**seoppie: he's nice????**

**floptin: its been 5 minutes how do you know hes nice**   
**floptin: but bitch did you know i finally got to put makeup on zheng-ge but he refuses to go out and take pictures**

**seoppie: i swear if u did him dirty i will kill u**

**floptin: WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO ZHENG-GE DIRTY SMH**

"Your smile is pretty."

Hyeongseop jumped at the sound and hit his knees on the table. Luckily, there wasn't anything that could break on the table. He rubbed his knees and playfully glared at Seunghyuk who was trying not to laugh at him. He pouted and tried to keep his cool. Not a lot of people would compliment his smile, it makes him embarrassingly happy whenever people talk about his smile and laugh in a positive way.

"Sorry. That was a bad move," Seunghyuk grinned and leaned back on his chair, "I wanted to see your reaction. That was cute."

"It's not! I'm lucky nothing was on the table. It could've stained Justin's coat and I would be killed." Hyeongseop whined and crossed his arms like a child. Oddly, he was comfortable enough to act playful infront of someone who he just met.

"Justin? Oh, Euiwoong's little friend? The coat fits you well though."

Hyeongseop felt his ears turn red. He likes compliments but he easily get embarrassed. It's a weird thing, "Little? Justin is far from little. He's like 180cm."

"He's shorter than me anyway," Seunghyuk shrugs and slouches a bit, "You're like a stubborn prince who hates being in formal events."

"I don't actually do formal. I'm far from formal. Imagine this is formal and this is me over here." He makes animated hand movements that make Seunghyuk smile and laugh.

Dinner goes smoothly between the two of them. Seunghyuk shares stories(and rants) about his life in the company. He talks about how his mom tries to talk him into dating and the stupid things Euiwoong does at the office when he drops by. Hyeongseop talks about his job at the coffee shop and about his friends. They find similarities in taste of music and books. They also bickered about small things like what color goes best with blue and best pizza toppings.

If Hyeongseop would ignore the restaurant interior, it would feel like they're casually talking at his apartment. It's a great change of pace for once. After dinner while Seunghyuk talked to the waiter about the bill, it was Hyeongseop's turn to go to the restroom. He locks the door and sends a text to Euiwoong that they finished so he could pick him up in 5 minutes. Though he enjoyed Seunghyuk's company, it doesn't feel right that he'd take him home after the first date.

"Maybe in the next?" He talks to his reflection to the mirror, "Do I want a next? Yes, you do. Does he want a next? Maybe not? Should I ask? Should I wait? Should I not?" He shakes his head and heads out.

Seunghyuk was frowning at his phone. He looked up and smiled at Hyeongseop. Hyeongseop decided that it's one of the prettiest smiles he has seen. His mind tells him he's being biased but he doesn't care.

"I have to go back to the company. My father called an emergency meeting," Seunghyuk sounds disappointed but Hyeongseop decides to not point it out, "I'm sorry if I can't drive you back. I'll call a cab for you."

"No, no. Euiwoong would pick me up anyway." Hyeongseop waves his hand and pushes Seunghyuk towards to door, "Your dad needs you right? Hurry, hurry!"

Seunghyuk turns to look at him and reach his hand to pat Hyeongseop's head. He ruffles his hair a bit before retracting his hand to show a rose. Hyeongseop takes the rose and stares at Seunghyuk in awe. The other simply laughs and waves before heading over to his car. He doesn't move from his spot until Seunghyuk's car disappeared from his sight. Hyeongseop was definitely going to ask Euiwoong if Seunghyuk was a magician or something because how else could he produce a rose out of nowhere? Hyeongseop's phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Isn't it bedtime yet brat?"

"Fuck you. Kindly tell me why you didn't answer my messages?" Justin hisses through the phone, "Also I can freely curse for a few minutes because Zheng-ge went out to buy ingredients for baking or some shit."

"I was on a date how do you expect me to answer all the messages?" He grins while staring at the rose.

Justin snickers, "So did you get his number? What did you eat? Did you not spill anything on the suit?"

Hyeongseop's grin falls off his face. Seunghyuk's number and e-mail. He was supposed to ask it so he could ask for a second meeting if he wants. He was about to screech and whine to Justin when he notices a piece of paper wrapped around the stem of the rose. He struggles to untangle the paper with one hand while trying to answer Justin's questions that fired one after another. When he finally got the paper, he giggled at what was written.

"I asked if you drank wine I didn't joke about anything why are you laughing?"

"No, I didn't get his number." Hyeongseop couldn't help but read the paper over and over.

"Why are you happy? Bitch what's going on?" Hyeongseop hummed and hung up when he saw Euiwoong's car. He'd deal with the nosy(and probably angry) Justin later.

"I assume it went well?" Euiwoong asked when he opened the door for Hyeongseop. He simply nodded and showed the piece of paper in his hand.

_I wanted to give my number but I have to leave really quick. I have your number from Euiwoong though expect a call sometime soon. So are you curious to where the rose came from? I'll tell you where it came from on the next meeting, my little prince._   
_-Seunghyuk_

**Author's Note:**

> i am soft for yuehua
> 
> question of the day: whos ur favorite yuehua trainee


End file.
